Perfect Timing
by Bubblez-rocks-your-socks
Summary: Just a bit of 10Rose fluff I decided to write :D Just a bit of drabble really lol. Please R


_**Well. This is just a bit of 10rose drabble I felt like writing, because I was bored, and I wanted some fluff. :D (Btw the song mentioned is Avril Lavignes new song – 'girlfriend'. It's very catchy! Lol!) anyway, here ya go – enjoy 10rose fans!**_

The Doctor looked up from his book as he heard the sound of soft music playing in the background. He was seated in a rather comfy chair in the TARDIS library, reading a book about the universe. He had found that it made quite amusing reading really – humans had a funny way of viewing the universe. He shut the book and slipped it back into its place on the shelf, and then he followed the soft sounds of the music, which seemed to be coming from the control room.

He stood in the entrance to the control room and smiled as he saw Rose dancing energetically around the room, singing along with the song. She didn't see him standing there, and he was glad for it. He loved seeing Rose like this – just being Rose, without their usual distraction of running for their lives. She was wearing a black skirt that fell to just above her knees, and it flew around her as she twirled. He couldn't help it, he laughed. Not because she thought she looked funny, just because he was so content. He cringed inwardly at that. He was the Doctor, last of the Time Lords, and here he was, completely content because Rose was there and he was with her… he was becoming domestic, and he blamed Rose!

Rose heard the laugh and span round to face him. The Doctor had expected her to be surprised, maybe even embarrassed, that he was watching her. But she merely smiled, twirled up to him and grabbed her hands in his, pulling him along to dance with her. He laughed and twirled her around under his arms. Then the song changed and she began to dance in front of him singing the words at him.

"Hey, hey! You, you! I don't like you girlfriend!

No way, no way! I think you need a new one!

Hey, hey! You, you! I could be your girlfriend!"

She paused for breath, and the Doctor grabbed her round her waist and pulled her in close to him. Rose let out a gasp of delight and laughed. The TARDIS seemed to pick up on the atmosphere that was beginning to form, because suddenly the music stopped. Rose smiled at the Doctor, and he smiled back.

"What _have_ you been drinking Miss Tyler?" He murmured softly. Rose smiled.

"Nothing. I'm just… really, really happy." She murmured back. The Doctor smiled again, feeling his hearts skip a beat at her words.

"That's good." He smiled, pulling Rose into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of her head gently.

At that moment, the soft sounds of jazz music filled the room. Rose and the Doctor pulled apart a little and looked into each others eyes.

In hers, he could see laughter. In her eyes, he could see hope. In her eyes, he could see innocence. In her eyes, he could see maturity. In her eyes, he could see kindness. In her eyes, he could see pain. In her eyes, he could see love. In her eyes, he could see time. In her eyes, he could see himself.

In his, she could see laughter. In his eyes, she could see hope. In his eyes, she could see wisdom. In his eyes, she could see anger. In his eyes, she could see pain. In his eyes, she could see kindness. In his eyes, she could see love. In his eyes, she could see time. In his eyes, she could see the universe. In his eyes, she could see herself.

After a few seconds, the Doctor and Rose began to dance. They did not move over energetically, nor did they move with hesitation. They both moved perfectly in time with the music, and they were both perfectly in time with each other. They weaved around the control room, her skirt billowing around her, his open suit jacket flapping in the breeze they created.

Neither of them noticed when the music stopped – they simply kept twisting and dancing around the control room, their eyes focused on one another as they danced.

"Rose…" He whispered, breaking the silence.

"Doctor…" She whispered back, and they simultaneously stopped dancing.

Each of them became aware of how close to each other they were at exactly the same moment. Each of them felt their heart rates increase at exactly the same moment. Each of them began to close the gap between them at exactly the same moment. Each of them shut their eyes in anticipation at exactly the same moment.

And then, with perfect timing, their lips met. They stayed connected for only a moment before separating again. Rose's face was flushed, as was the Doctor's. They were both breathing quickly, yet the rhythm of their breathing was matched.

The Doctor moved closer to Rose again, and crushed his lips firmly against hers. Rose parted her lips slightly, and the Doctor eased his tongue into her mouth. In return, Rose traced the outline of his lips with hers, before sliding her tongue into his mouth. They stayed like that for a while, their tongues intertwining with each other. Rose moaned softly into the Doctor's mouth, and he uttered a low growl in response. His hands were tracing the small dent wear her spine was, and her hands were running through his hair. Finally, they pulled apart, each needing air, yet at the same time, enjoying their closeness too much to part. Rose stared up at the Doctor and smiled.

"Hey, hey. You, you. I wanna be your girlfriend." She whispered. The Doctor flashed her one of his trademark grins, and she sighed.

"Hey, hey. You, you. Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered back, and Rose giggled, sending shivers up the Doctor's spine.

He brushed her lips with his briefly.

"Rose Tyler. I love you." He said softly.

"I love you too." Was her reply. He pulled her into a tight embrace, resting his hands on the small of her back. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt this content.

_**Well there ya go!! Let me know what you thought please nudges blue button :D **_


End file.
